1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for treating organic biosolid waste material and, more particularly, it relates to a transformation and regeneration process for treating organic biosolid waste material which integrates biological, chemical, and physical treatment agents under controlled conditions with timely scheduled treatment processes thereby creating a substantially odorless, organic biomeal, prescription formulated, slow-release, environmentally safe, nutrient-rich organic product for plants and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of expansion and industrialization of concentrated animal feeding operations, great concern has been directed toward a resulting quantitative increase in animal biosolid waste, especially poultry litter and hog manure. Both poultry litter and hog manure emit malodors and are known to cause severe environmental pollution.
Attempts have been made in the past to treat and deodorize these animal manures and other sources of organic biosolid waste materials as described in Ueotani et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,567. The Ueotani et al patent describes fermentation products which are composed essentially of poultry litter components. The fermentation products are derived from reacting poultry litter materials with concentrated sulfuric acid and calcium silicate. The fermentation products result from the reaction mixture by the use of a selected class of bacteria. Unfortunately, however, using sulfuric acid in the reaction causes other potential health and environmental problems which should be avoided in a commercial fermentation product.
Additionally, in the past, other attempts have been made to treat organic biosolid waste materials, as follows:
The Varro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,917, describes a composting process which is an extremely long and highly odorous process. The end result of the Varro patent""s process has not proven to be a highly acceptable environmental product for use in agricultural and urban communities due to the mentioned notably high odor content and remarkable lack of nutrient supply.
The Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,575, describes a drying and pelletizing process for raw organic waste materials, such as hog manure and poultry litter animal biosolids waste material. The Brooks patent merely describes a composting and drying processes which does not produce a final product that is fully accepted by urban and agricultural communities due, once again, to extreme odor and minimal nutrient supply.
The Staples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,772, describes a drying process for turning poultry litter into fertilizers. Once again, the odors associated with a drying process such as described in the Staples patent is unacceptable in urban and agricultural communities.
The Hedgpeth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,479, merely describes a composition and method of manufacturing a liquid humic acid based soil enhancer and not a fertilizer or nutrient source for animals and plants.
Unfortunately, the above listed references have described one or more of the following treatment processes: composting, digesting, fermenting and/or drying (only), which have produced products with only limited nutrient value. These produced products with the limited nutrient value will only continue to contribute to soil, water, and air pollution and environmental concerns.
Accordingly, there exists a definite need for a developed unique process that treats organic biosolid waste material producing a highly beneficial and environmentally safe products. Additionally, a need exists for a developed biosolid waste treatment process which integrates biological, chemical, and physical treatment agents under controlled conditions, with timely scheduled treatment processes, thereby creating an organic biomeal, substantially odorless, environmentally safe, nutrient-rich product for plants and animals.
The present invention is a resource regeneration process that creates a transformed organic biomeal product from raw organic biosolids, such as poultry litter and hog manure. The method comprises initially mixing and conditioning the raw poultry litter to a uniform size, treating the raw poultry litter with transforming reaction agents, secondarily mixing the oxidized regenerated poultry litter, and drying the oxidized regenerated poultry litter into a processed organic biomeal.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the process further comprises determining and controlling the moisture content of the initially mixed raw poultry litter. Preferably, the moisture content of the initially mixed raw poultry litter from the poultry house is conditional and controlled between approximately fifteen (15%) percent and twenty-five (25%) percent moisture. Furthermore, preferably, the method further comprises adding water to the raw poultry litter to achieve desired controlled moisture content for treatment between twenty-six (26%) percent and thirty-two (32%) percent moisture.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the process further comprises initially mixing the raw poultry litter from approximately ten (10) minutes to fifteen (15) minutes while introducing sequentially transforming reaction agents that biologically and chemically oxidize the raw poultry litter.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the regeneration process further comprises determining the moisture content of the oxidized regenerated poultry litter. Preferably, the moisture content of the oxidized regenerated poultry litter is determined and controlled between approximately twenty-six (26%) percent and approximately thirty-two (32%) percent.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the process further comprises bringing the pH of the oxidized regenerated poultry litter to between approximately 6.2 and approximately 7.0.
In still yet another embodiment of the present invention, the process further comprises adding an acid chelated copper (Cu++) reagent such as manufactured under the trademark pHL 104, manufactured by pH Solutions, Ltd., Jupiter, Fla.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the process further comprises adding a binding agent that binds ammonia gas and other organic odorous substances. Preferably, the binding ammonia and odor control agent is a yucca plant extract, such as manufactured under the trademark DE-ODORASE, manufactured by Alltech, Inc., Nicholsville, Ky.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the process further comprises drying the secondarily mixed regenerated poultry litter to a moisture content of between approximately seven (7%) percent and approximately nine (9%) percent. Preferably, the secondarily mixed regenerated poultry litter is dried for approximately fifteen (15) minutes.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the raw organic biosolid waste material is selected from the group consisting of poultry litter, beef, dairy, and/or hog manure; as well as other sources of organic biosolid waste from animal and plant processing plants.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the product further comprises addition of an acid chelated copper (Cu++) reagent wherein the oxidized regenerated poultry litter has a pH of approximately 6.2 to approximately 7.0.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the product further comprises the addition of a yucca plant extract as a binding and odor control agent.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the regenerated poultry litter has a uniformity of various sizes as desired for various biomeal nutrient formulations for plant and animal feed.
In still yet another embodiment of the present invention, the regenerating process comprises a combination of sequential and timed addition of biological and chemical transforming oxidizing agents at a critical controlled mass of each which drives the oxidation process to completion in approximately twelve (12) to fifteen (15) minutes.